


Zouis Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, ghost!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zayn is the ghost that haunted Louis room since he was born. Instead of scared little Louis, he always protect him and accompanied him wherever he goes. Louis love zayn and people this he is Louis imaginary friend. in louis' 13 birthday, zayn ask him what is his wishes, and Louis said he want to be with zayn forever. "jump from your room in the second floor and we will be together forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zouis Drabble

Zayn had been with Louis… as long as he can remember, honestly. He was there when he was a child, sitting in his crib and drooling over himself. He was there when he was a toddler, learning how to walk. He was even there that day that Louis figured out he liked boys more than girls and announced it to his classroom, ending up crying in the bathroom from the teases and insults. It’s no different the night before Louis turns thirteen, finally a teenager.  
  
Louis and Zayn had promised each other to stay up until midnight, the ‘imaginary boy’ wanting to be the very first to wish Louis a happy birthday.  
  
It was 11:59 when Louis scooted closer to the raven haired boy, both smiling widely. Louis stared at the clock, green and lit up on his nightstand, until it proudly declared that Louis birthday had officially begun. Zayn grinned, leaning forward to peck Louis on the forehead.  
  
“Happy birthday, Louis,” he whispered quietly, foreheads pressed together. “What do you want as a gift from me?”  
  
Louis hummed quietly, eyes closed as he thought for a moment.  
  
“Jus’ wanna be with you forever, yeah, Zaynie?” he replied, smile wide over his face as he moved a bit closer, knees touching.  
  
Zayn nodded, raising his eyebrows and pulling away, standing at the edge of the bed.  
  
“Would you do anything to be with me forever?” he asked quietly, raising his eyebrows as he slowly stepped towards the window, grabbing hold of the curtains that were waving a bit in the wind.  
  
Louis grinned, nodding and scrambling off the bed, padding over to Zayn.  
  
“Jump with me, then…” Zayn whispered, peeking his head out of the already open window and looking down at the concrete below.  
  
Louis felt his blood run cold, eyes wide, but when Zayn smiled at him warmly and leaned forward to softly press their lips together and take his first kiss, his body warmed.  
  
“Okay,” he breathed, gripping Zayn’s hand and moving to stand on the window sill, pulling up the screen that kept the bugs out.  
  
He always was happy he had such a tall window.  
  
“Three, yeah?” Zayn murmured, joining him on the window.  
  
Louis nodded, squeezing his hand and smiling widely. He always was confused as to how he could see and touch Zayn and no one else could.  
  
“One… two… three,” Louis whispered, eyes closed tight.  
  
And then they jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
